


On the Road to Riften

by Wynni



Series: Telki Tales [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynni/pseuds/Wynni
Summary: Contains Telki's bio and the three part On the Road to Riften tale.





	1. Telki's Bio

Name: Telki Dovahkiin

Race: Dagi Raht

Gender:FEMALE

Age: ask Erandur, he keeps up with that kind of thing (26, sighs the ever patient husband)

Sign: The Thief

Physical appearance:

Eyes: Large, deep violet feline eyes  
Skin: lightly furred, typical reddish orange and black tiger pattern  
Hair: long curly auburn hair, kept somewhat tamed in a practical bun  
Physique: four foot nine, athletic with curves  
Family:

Father: M'Folrhi Long Tooth deceased, owner and founder of Trading Spot, successful outlet of Elsweyr goods in Cyrodiil  
Mother: M'ranna Clouded Rose, alive, celebrated seamstress in Cyrodiil  
Spouse: Erandur  
Raised: trading post in Cyrodiil, run by her father, set out on her own after his death

Personality: 

Endlessly curious; if she don't know it now, she WILL find out  
Opinionated: beware what you ask, because she'll answer honestly  
Impulsive, add in her genuine empathy, and Telki often finds her head trying to extract her from whatever latest disaster her heart dragged her into  
Talkative: storytelling, singing, teaching or learning, she has the strongest jaws in Skyrim  
Compassionate: Lives to help, however that may be, Telki finds being a bard usually puts her where she can do the most good. It also explains the three housefulls of adopted children and friends  
Chameleon: will adapt speech and mannerisms seamlessly to whatever culture or subculture she encounters  
Mischievous and quick witted: singlehandedly won a prank war at the bard's college; against all the rest of the apprentices  
Enthusiastic: never does anything by halves.  
Contemplative: while surprising, there is a philosophical side to Telki. She knows what she believes, and why she believes it.  
Fairminded: Telki has a strong sense of justice, and usually uses it as much as her compassion to decide important decisions.  
Occupation: Dovahbard, craftsman, alchemist, and enchanter

Skills: 

Magic : enough to keep her and her adventuring party whole  
Alchemy: common cold? no problem, and here's a fireproof and cold proof potion, too  
Gardening: from bleeding heart shrooms to crimson nirnroot, she can grow it  
Archery: Robin who?  
Smithing, Crafting, Enchanting, Telki is a Grandmaster  
Singing/Lute/Flute/Drum, some songwriting, storytelling  
Speechcraft: Belethor proposed three times, really  
Stealthy: in retrieving stolen property, Telki managed to conceal herself in the corner of a room with five guards...who never laid eyes on her  
Lockpicking: she has yet to find a lock she can't open...given enough time  
Florentine axes: well, Vilkas didn't totally own her that first fight...

Religion: Telki has run into enough Daedra she doesn't need 'belief,' she knows there's otherwordly and vastly powerful beings. She's on good terms with Azura, tolerates Meridia (seriously, lighten up Lady!) and Malacath (you too!), and is wary of Sanguine and Sheo. The rest she would gladly sacrifice to Sithis, if she could get him to take them.

What she knows of Aedra, she likes, though a little more hands on wouldn't hurt.

Languages: Common tongue, Dragon (learning), Cyrodiilan, and native Khajiiti.

Likes: Gardening, crafting, barding, and spending time with her ever growing family. Her housecarls joke that she means to not only collect a housecarl from each hold, but children as well. 

Dislikes: Thalmor, and anyone else so small minded, chaurus, trolls, and Falmer. (Read Cleansing the Grey Quarter for that issue)

Fears: losing her children, family, or freedom. Also worries for her soon to be born child, who'll be a Dunmer Khajiit mix.


	2. On the Road to Riften

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erandur gets a little more background than he was expecting.

Erandur followed a bit behind his perplexing companion. Were it any other Khajiit but her sporting enough gold for horses, he'd have his doubts about where it came from. Yet with Telki, there were no such worries. Her unflappable honesty was both endearing and frustrating by turns. On one hand, you never had to worry about what she was thinking. On the other, you never had to worry what she was thinking. It came out will you, nil you, usually loud enough for the entire town to hear.

Which led him to another revelation: how little he actually knew about her. For all her honesty, she was a past master at dodging personal questions. Until now, they had traveled in a companionable silence. This revelation put a pall on that, and even Telki must have felt the change, because she looked back over her shoulder at her companion with a question writ large those wide luminous eyes. "Erandur?" 

Mara above, she was a lovely sight. They had left the snows of The Pale far behind, and were now passing through the aspen woods of the Rift. The gold and orange leaves that caught in her auburn curls shone like jewels. She hadn't even shared with him why they were headed this way, only a vague murmur about something he'd enjoy.

"Telki, you know everything there is to know about me, All I know of you is your name. Why do you hide your past from me?" Oh, it hurt to watch her face fall so. He regretted asking, but why hide from him? 

"I..." She closed her eyes to gather an answer for him. "I'm so used to having to be careful. It's become second nature, and it was so hard to learn in the first place! It wasn't intentional." She sighed heavily, and moved her black mare with the glowing blue eyes to pace his. There was another story he'd very much like to hear. "Well, where would you like for me to start?"

"You're very well spoken for a Khajiit, even if you're a Dogi...daggi.." He'd only heard it once, and couldn't remember the proper pronunciation. 

"Dagi Raht?" Telki couldn't stand hearing him mangle the word a moment longer. "Manifold reasons, really. Firstly, my family was part of a small caravan that traveled Cyrodiil. When it was clear Mother was having issues carrying me, Father set up a permanent trading post. Ours wasn't the only caravan, and it was a popular camping spot at a crossroads. It turned out to be a rather inspired idea. Caravans didn't have to travel as far, they had a safe resting place, and the Imperials had a reliable source of Elseweyr goods. 

"Secondly, if this one spoke as one who traveled the sands, would you trust this one as much?" Telki's lips quirked into a humorless smile when Erandur absently covered his money pouch. Watching the path of her gaze, he raised his eyebrows at his own thoughtless reaction. "Father was a brilliant tradesman. He taught himself to speak and move as the Imperials did. Setting his customers at ease made trading with them all the more profitable. Raised in Cyrodiil, I had the advantage to learn the appropriate body language and speech patterns as a matter of course. Father would have it no other way."

"So, you should be a prosperous trader in Cyrodiil. How did you wind up here?"

"I discovered I was not the brilliant trader my father was, nor was I a talented seamstress like my mother. I sold the trading post after Father passed away. I would not be the one to run Father's pride into the ground. Rihandi was pretty much a brother to me and a son to father. I knew he'd do right by Father's Legacy. So, with all my worldly goods, I set out to learn what I could, where ever I could."

"How did you get bit by wanderlust, if you'd never traveled yourself?" Erandur was curious. 

"Tales from the caravans, I guess. So many places, so many tales. I even learned to play lute. Natural pics make it easy, you see." Telki held up her claws for Erandur's inspection, a mischievous grin on her face. "I learned to handle a bow from a Bosmer, some magic from a Breton I met on the road, even picked up a bit of alchemy from an Altmer. I learned about the existence of shouts, so, I came to Skyrim."

"I'm guessing the border crossing was not easy, given the Civil War?" Here, Telki nearly fell off her horse laughing, even the glowing eyed mare tossed her mane as if sharing in the joke.

"Oh Gods, you have noooo idea." Erandur could barely make out the words amidst the gales of near hysteria tinged laughter. It took about a half mile for her to calm down enough to hear him.

"Well then, tell me." Considering how patient Erandur was being with her outburst, Telki gathered herself back together to finish the tale for him.

"So, I'm riding the roads alone when I spy some travelers ahead of me on the pass. I join them; we're having an easy time talking and swapping tales. They're kind to me, Erandur....it is VERY refreshing not to be treated like a leper, by the by. One of the guards notices I'm shivering. It's brutally cold up that pass after the warmer climes, so he loans me a cloak.....and then the ambush attacks." Telki's mouth twisted into an unhappy frown at the memory. 

"Just my luck, I'd fallen in with none other than Ulfric Stormcloak, and am caught wearing his colors."

Erandur sat still on his horse. His eyebrows high in surprise. "Wait, Ulfric Stormcloak, and you were welcomed? That sounds nothing like the man I've heard about."

"Well, from my brief meeting with him, I'd say most of those stories are exaggerations, or others making assumptions for him, y'know? Very easy to assume home rule also means xenophobia, when the two aren't related. Would YOU assume Morrowind wanting to rule itself meant 'outsiders unwelcome'?"

"Hmmm, fair point. So, captured with Ulfric and his Stormcloaks, what happened? You're still alive so, did the Imperials let you go?"

Here Telki gave the most unladylike snort of derision he'd ever heard. "Oh no, Tullius was perfectly willing to chop my head off just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. No, I have a dragon attack to thank for my continued existence."

"Wait, Helgen?"

"On my knees, looking at the headsman, when a dragon born from Sithis' deepest bowels blasts me in the face not once, but twice with some kind of shout. I had no idea at the time why it didn't kill me. A Stormcloak named Ralof got me out of Helgen, so, at some point, I'm going to Windhelm to join the Rebellion. I'll be damned if I'll let that pitiful excuse of an empire continue to rule. They let the Thalmor run roughshod over everyone, and their justice is anything but! Erandur, they use torturers. No, they don't deserve one damned lick of support, and I mean to help put an end to them."

It was a good thing Erandur was sitting on his horse, because hearing that much vitriol from her paralyzed him with shock. Telki, not noticing, continued with her musings. 

"Do you know, if the Empire had any sense at all, they would have let the Stormcloaks win their little war years ago?" The very quiet and unbelievable nature of her thoughts brought Erandur's attention back to her.

"Why is that?" He really wanted to know where this was going. How could splintering the empire be good for it?

"They'd have a safe place to raise troops against the Aldmeri, and since they'd have no official hold on the province anymore, any Thalmor that stepped foot in Skyrim would be trespassing and quickly dead. They'd have one safe place to build arms back up against the Dominion."

"And you know'd this would work because?" He was dubious as to how effective that could have been. The Thalmor were insidious, brilliant, and patient. What possible reason would the Nords have for going along with such a mad plan, anyway?

"Seriously, Erandur, have you met the Nords? Do you really think they'd need much of an invite to an elf killin' party?" When she put it that way, it made all kinds of sense. They lapsed back into a companionable silence, Erandur mulling over all she'd said. When something she'd said earlier caught his attention. 

"You said "you didn't know then why the shouts didn't kill you." How'd you survive a dragon shout?"

Telki let out an annoyed hum. "Emmm, here we go. Erandur, do you know what a Dragonborn is?"

"N'chow, no! Are you serious?" His Telki, a Dragonborn? Dragonborn were these mysterious foreboding heroes all larger than life. They weren't huggable, mischievous, dainty Khajiit?

"And there it is. I never took the title for myself, I never waltzed in saying 'Hey all! I'm the Dragonborn!' No! Someone saw it happen, tales spread, and now it's on me to prove I'm this hero of legend someone else told them about? What in Blazes!" Her little tempest blew itself out, and he watched his darling practically deflate before his eyes. "It'd be nice if, just once, I didn't have to keep proving myself."

Erandur couldn't stand those downcast eyes. He quickly pulled her against his chest, kissing the top of her bound curls. "It was a surprise, Telki. You ought to know by now there hasn't been a dragonborn in a long time. It's no mere coincidence you turned up the same time the dragons did. You know that, don't you?"

"Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. I mean, if they're gonna call me dragonborn, why do I have to prove it? Huh?" Telki nuzzled into Erandur's chest for comfort, and felt the deep chuckles when they started. They both knew by now, if she were voicing WhineyCat, she was feeling better. Cuddles against Erandur usually figured heavily into this.

"I love you, Telki. There is none other like you in all Tamriel, and I thank the Divines it's so."

"Don't think Tamriel'd survive it?"

"Not in the slightest." Erandur finally looked up around them. In the distance, he saw the gates and banners to Riften. "We're headed to Riften? You know the reputation that place has?" Unconsciously, Erandur's lip began to curl. He really had no use for skulduggery, and Riften was steeped in it.

"I know it has a Temple to Mara, an orphanage, and a man I desperately need to speak to about finding someone."

"Really, Telki, can't you have just one reason for visiting any place? "

"No, why?" All Erandur could do was shake his head at her. Really, what had he gotten himself into?


	3. Shifty Riften

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's rotten in the City of Riften, and it ain't the fish.

Erandur put their things down by their bed in the Bee and Barb, a conveniently located inn in the middle of Riften's canals. Since their first mindnumbing time together, they'd not slept apart. Just remembering their first time made him feel flushed. It would appear Telki's bid to give him something more memorable worked like a charm.

Erandur shook his head at the wayward memory, and started sorting their belongings for the night. She was ostensibly out talking to the shady character that knew how to track down the person she needed to find. He was fairly sure she wanted to visit the Mara Temple for his benefit, but had no idea what she'd want visiting an orphanage. His musings were cut short when Telki, visibly shaking, came straight into his arms without saying a word and held him so tightly, he could barely draw breath.

"Telki, love. What's happened?" Her eyes were wide and staring at nothing, but the silent dam broke at his urging. Unfortunately, what came out was nearly an incomprehensible babble, words spilling on top of each other. Erandur feared for her sanity.

" I don't know what to do. I really truly don't know what to do, and I don't know if I even dare tell you." Tears finally spilled, and Erandur stroked her and held her, until she cried herself out.

"Love, you can tell me anything."

"Can I tell you I met a person worse than any bandit, and I can't get anyone to stop her? Can I tell you I seriously contemplated killing someone, just because they needed killing?"

Erandur couldn't believe what he was hearing. His Telki, contemplating murder? What could this person have done? " I think you better tell me the whole tale. Perhaps we can think of something together."

"I'd kept hearing stories of this little boy up in Windhelm trying to contact the Dark Brotherhood. It broke my heart. Why would a child feel the need to contact those assassins? So, I made it my business to find him and try to help him.

He lived in an empty, drafty, barn of a building, and he was performing the Black Sacrament over and over, so tired he could barely lift the knife. He would not believe I wasn't an assassin he summoned to kill Grelod, the woman in charge of the orphanage.

I was getting nowhere on that end of the problem. I thought, since I had business out this way anyways, I'd check on Grelod. I'd see if there were some way to solve the problem with her help. 

Now, now I know why a child would turn to an assassin. That woman beats them, tells them they are worthless, and uses them as slave labor. She tells them nobody would ever want or love them, and none of them would ever be adopted. I'd heard enough, I had to leave. She apparently neither saw nor heard me.

I told a guard, and another guard after that when she wouldn't listen; when I asked to see the Jarl, the guards wouldn't let me in. I swear, it was as if they were in on the children's misery. I could not understand it. If I can't get the law to help, who, who does that leave?" Her eyes were wide and pleading, surely he had an answer for her?

Erandur couldn't believe his ears, and then remembered he was in Riften. From all accounts, the Jarl was a decent person, just grossly ineffectual because of the glut of snakes and false friends surrounding her. There would be no help for the children's plight, unless his darling dovakiin took justice in her own hands. He prayed to Mara, was he about to give her the right advice?

From the resounding righteous ire that infused him from the inside out, ringing clear as a temple bell, it would seem even Mara's patience had limits. "You attempted to remove Grelod through the right channels, and you are wanting to act out of love for those children. Since no other option remains, I think it may well be a divine duty to remove that horrid woman. Just, be careful; I don't want you getting punished for doing the right thing." The incredulity on Telki's face was enough to inspire a lopsided grin. "Surprised me, too. Apparently, this woman's transgressions are beyond measure."

"I hate it, but if I went now, every one of those guards would know it was me. Perhaps I should find that old codger on my own first, then deal with Grelod on the way out of town?"

"I think that might be wise." Erandur was plotting. There was no way he was going to be this close to a proper Temple, and NOT get Telki in it. He rationalized that what was good for the gander was good for the goose. Telki's inclination after this horror would be to avoid Riften at all costs. Just one night here made it clear that Riften needed her. Too many people had forgotten how to smile, or how to pass simple pleasantries. Strange that the town with Mara's own temple seemed to have the least share of her infinite love.

"That scalawag Brynjolf is waiting for me downstairs. I'ma try talking sense to the man one more time. If I can't get his help, I may well be trying to find my way alone through those noisome tunnels." Telki huffed, and changed into a more comfortable tunic and pair of loose trousers. Her molded leather armor was for traveling and dungeon delving. She needed to mind the mead tonight. She'd promise to once over both sets for repairs.

"Not alone, Love, not anymore. However, I WILL leave talking sense to that rogue all to you. It appears I have an errand or two of my own to tend." Telki noticed he slipped his old robes over the red leather armor they'd found for him. She wasn't about to let him face all the dangers Skyrim had to offer with naught but a bit of tundra cotton and linen between him and them. Besides, she thought he looked right dashing in red and gold, no matter how self conscious he felt.

"But it's after sunset, what could you be up to at this hour?"

"Now now, my turn to play mysterious. I promise you'll know first thing in the morning."

"What are you up to?" Telki's hijinks sensor was wailing like a wispmother, but her gallant love just blew her a kiss, winked, and was out the door. Whatever was she going to do with that mer?

Telki made her lackluster way downstairs. She worried that trying to talk to Brynjolf in this mood would only make things worse, but tonight was when they were supposed to talk. Keeping him waiting might make negotiations worse. It really REALLY irked her that he seemed to think she couldn't have gotten as far as she has honestly. Great, her tail was lashing before she even got down the stairs good. Thank the Nine Divines it wasn't as noticeable that her ears were laid back. This was one advantage being Daggi Raht had over the other Khajiit. The muscles behind her ears were already hurting, heralding an oncoming headache. Yay.

"Ah lass, good of you to join me. I hoped you'd reconsider my offer." Brynjolf tossed a friendly, rakish smile her way. His obvious good spirits not doing hers a jot of good. She did notice his eyes briefly catalog her current mood to try and plan his angle of attack accordingly.

"Lass, what has you in such a temper?" Well, that was straightforward.

"Another task I'm supposed to complete has run into difficulties. So far, I'm zero for two tasks to prove I'm something I had no idea I was. Now, you'd have me believe I'm a thief and didn't know it." Well, that could have been worded better. It was apparently a tactic never used on Brynjolf, because she caught him flatfooted. His blank stare only lasted a tic, but was long enough to see she surprised him. Was nobody in this Divine forsaken town used to plain words?

"Lass, you talk as if you'd have me believe you've never stolen so much as a kiss..." C'mon, who ever heard of a completely honest khajiit; wasn't that against some Khajiiti code?

"Can't steal what you didn't even ask for" To say her mood wasn't improving would have been an understatement. 

She was amusing. Her immediate grumpy growl had Brynjolf laughing and completely disarmed. He realized he liked her. Oh, no way in Oblivion would he let her in the Guild; she'd have shown Laila herself where they lived without even realizing it. He could also tell he woudln't be getting any help from her with his little marketplace problem. What a waste, too. He'd watched her move about the market, taking in anything and everything. She carried herself with an easy grace. Even in her funk, her descent down the stairs was noiseless, when anyone else would be stomping each step as loudly as possible.

"Well, Lass. It's clear you're not the one I need to help me, so, why should I help you?" He poured her a mug of mead. He wondered just how she'd go about trying to get something for nothing.

"I'm sure it's not escaped your notice the dragons are back? I can't imagine their return has made your line of work any easier. Between the extra guards about everywhere, and the sheer damage a dragon attack causes in itself, I'd have to say they're probably the epitome of 'bad for business'."

Damn, never get snide with a Khajiit. they practically invented catty. Brynjolf sat back in his seat, thinking hard. The old codger had paid them good money to hid him, but if he was the only way to stop the dragon attacks. Nocturnal alone knew how much harder it'd gotten since not even the steward could talk the Jarl out of increasing patrols in case of an attack on Riften. 

"Point taken, lass. You'll find him down the warrens, past the Ragged Flagon. You'll have to make your own way past the toughs, though. Think a wee little thing like yourself can handle it?" 

"You showed a very unhealthy interest in my monetary value, Bryn. I think your liar's sense will tell you I never steal. How then, do you think I made all my money?" Telki took out a small tailbone from the dragon she helped down at WhiteRun, and danced it across her knuckles on both hands, before flipping it over to Brynjolf. Really, it probably wasn't the wisest course of action, but seriously! Where did all these people get off expecting her to 'prove' something to them? Hell, she's seen no reason yet they didn't have more to prove to her! 

Brynjolf deftly caught the proffered bone, and raised his eyebrows at how heavy the small bone was. It took him no time to realize a few things. Firstly, the girl had real talent if she could dance such a heavy bone across her knuckles. Secondly, how'd she get her hands on a dragonbone, a fresh one at that, if she wasn't a thief? He did have a finely honed sense for detecting a liar, and frankly, she was about as far from a liar as a divine was from a daedra. Which meant she really did help kill that dragon at Whiterun. The guards made sure everyone far and wide knew about their success. He was sure shut-ins at Markarth had heard by now about the first dragon kill in an age. Which lead to the final realization about the girl in front of him. Damn but she was good at getting several points across without saying a word. He couldn't help but grin. "I must say lass, it really is our loss, if I can't convince you to join. I can assume I'll be seeing you soon at the Flagon, at least once?"

"Count on it, soons' I get some sleep." Which, of course, is exactly when a yawn attacked, and poor Telki wasn't very quick to catch it behind her hand, causing Brynjolf to chuckle again. "Excuse me! an' I'm sure you're not giving up that marketplace stand anytime soon."


	4. Ratways to Roadways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers a lot of ground, from the Temple to the Tunnels, buckle your seatbelt and hang on!

Erandur quietly entered their room, expecting his darling Telki to have long since tucked herself up in bed. He had to chuckle to himself when he found her slumped in a chair, repair kit and leathers in her lap. He carefully stowed the gear, making an appreciative hum at the nigh invisible repair job to his red jerkin. He remembered that fight. A saber cat had leapt out at them on a mountain road, not much maneuvering room, and the cat had attacked from an overhang. A long claw had ripped down the side. The leather took most of the damage, but he'd still required a potion or two before the gash in his side quit seeping blood. Telki had stopped then to do an emergency repair, but wanted to get after it right when they stopped in Riften. She'd kept true to her promise. It was just one of the many reasons he'd fallen in love with her.

Which was why he meant for her to have no delusions about how he felt before they left this city. It had all been arranged, if she said yes. He was fairly sure of her answer, but then, she was probably the least predictable person he'd ever met. He considered the sleeping woman in his arms, a warm smile tugging the corners of his mouth. She looked small, delicate, and so very innocent sleeping in his arms. Entirely unlike the hellcat that had leapt to his defense when the saber cat had marked him. He'll never forget the sight of her leaping from the back of her horse, over him, and onto the saber cat, both war axes swinging. Just how does one reconcile the two? 

He slipped into bed with his enigma held close. She murmured something in her sleep, and nuzzled her face into the curve of his neck. He kissed the top of her tufted ear, and settled down to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day. 

"Telki, will you marry me?" The question came out of nowhere. She turned to Erandur, her armor only half on. Looking at his face fall, she could only imagine what her own face looked like.

"Are you sure you want me?" Well, that's not what she meant to say. She certainly didn't mean to sound so pitiful about it, but seeing the astonishment on Erandur's face was highly rewarding. He immediately scooped her up, covering her in kisses, half dressed and all. "I come with more baggage than a highborn, and who knows if I'll ever be able to settle down and have a normal life. You sure you want to sign on for all that?" She wished she could shut herself up, but important life altering questions tended to bring on the babble.

"Love, you think I didn't already know all that? I love you, and I can't think of a better way to spend my life, than with you." The kisses were getting more heated, and she had a sneaking suspicion that all that time getting dressed was about to be wasted. When Erandur found that spot behind her ear, she was certain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Telki had thought the art of teleportation had been lost. It was the only explanation for the number of people waiting in the temple for their marriage. How Erandur had gotten people from as far away as Dawnstar and Riverwood, she'd never know, but there they were. She knew he was adept with magic, but this was a bit much.

Of course, he had stalled her out for a day: distracting her in the best of ways that morning, and then encouraging her walking about the marketplace helping people. It was sheer luck she'd had ice wraith teeth and fire salts. Getting Sapphire off poor Shadr's back was just a matter of confronting her in front of Brynjolf and making enough commotion she got the 'bad for business' eye from her senior. Then there was poor Wujeeta, strung out on Skooma. 

Telki was honor bound to make sure the cure stuck, and getting the okay from Laila to take out the poison dealer was a piece of cake. Thankfully, going after the suppliers could wait a day or two. She had enough on her plate for the next two days. She just didn't realize a wedding was one of them. Her wedding. To Erandur. How'd this happen again? The benedictions from Maramal hardly registered, but she was fully present for the sealing kiss from Erandur and returned it with full fervor. The roar of approval from the wedding guests never even registered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even in the gloom of the ratway, her lovely new wedding ring twinkled. She loved it, and she loved the man that gave it to her. Even as they were trying to find their way past bully boys and traps, she took time to gaze at it in wonder and then give him the goofiest grin. Erandur didn't mind, he was spending almost as much time grinning back at her just as smitten.

He barely had time to duck when he saw her expression harden and her eyes spit fire, she drew her longbow and fired, catching yet another footpad in the chest, his dead weight crashed into Erandur's back, knocking him off balance. "Perhaps, Love, we should focus more on finding the Ragged Flagon, and less on our newfound wedded bliss."

"I think you might be right. Hmmm, let's try this way." Telki took time to chalk the archway, so they'd know they'd at least recognize they'd been here if they wound up double backing in a loop.

"Well, took you long enough to get here. Come, have a drink!" Brynjolf quickly masked his surprise she wasn't alone with a wide grin that took them both in. The proprietorial manner and matching new rings left Brynjolf no doubts as to what took so long.

"I wished I had the time, a drink sounds lovely 'bout now, but if I don't get Esbern back to Riverwood before the Thalmor find him, well, I don't like any of our chances against the dragons."

"Thalmor? Then you better hurry, there's some loose in the warrens now." Vekel offered over his shoulder, as he was putting mugs back on the shelves behind the counter.

"Telki? Is that you?" Telki looked over to see a familiar rumpled brown head, and a very surprised face.

"Etienne! You made it! Thank the Nine!" While Brynjolf looked on in shock and Erandur in fond amusment, Telki engulfed the poor unsuspecting thief in a rib cracking hug.

"Careful! Still healing!" Etienne choked out. Mortified, Telki unmanhandled the thief. "Anyways, I figure one good turn deserves another, and I can get you to the old man's hide away before those old gilt crows that are mucking about blind. Get you all out before they know, too."

"Etienne, it'd be most appreciated. Thank you!" Brynjolf hid a smile behind his hand. Telki had the boy blushing to the tips of his ears with her bright smile. The low knowing chuckle next to him informed him this was not unusual. Something else to file away for future reference.

"Ah, least I could do. You saved my sorry hide not only from the Thalmor, but that bleeding troll, too. A man don't forget debts like that and still call himself a man." Etienne was rubbing the back of his neck self consciously, praying she'd look someplace else soon. Thieves do not generally do well under such attention. It's unnatural.

"She's the one that turned the Embassy on its ear? Lass, the guild owes you one, then. Aye, Etienne, if Mercer asks, you're on official guild business. Off with you now." Brynjolf's decree seemed like as good a cue as any to leave, so the two visitors followed Etienne on out into the warrens.

It didn't take long, following the surefooted thief. They quickly bypassed with his help more than a few Thalmor entanglements, some traps, and some less than friendly denizens. Soon enough, Etienne gestured to a door with a multitude of locks and wards on it.

"Esbern? Delphine sent me, she asked me to ask you where you were on the 30th of Frostfall, and for the love of the Nine, hurry up because the Thalmor are already here!"

"Delphine? Thirtieth of Frostfall, by Talos, it can't be....no, just a minute, let me get the door." Amusement built on Telki's face despite the situation, Something about listening to the old man rattle and click his way through the locks tickled her. "This one always sticks." A final bolt slid with a resounding thud. "Come in, come in!" Kindly was the first word in her head to describe the gentleman in front of her. He looked every bit the part of an absent minded professor, more concerned with ancient lore than mundane things like brushing or eating. They filed in quickly, and the books everywhere confirmed Telki's impression of Esbern.

"So, uh, what's so important about the Thirtieth of Frostfall, anyways?" Etienne was nonplussed by his surroundings. Who'd expect a sewer rat to have this many books? It was obvious he wasn't the usual sort to hide down here. Who exactly was this Esbern fellow? Eh, what he really needed to do is make sure the Thalmor hadn't tumbled to them yet. He cautiously stepped outside to keep an eye out for them.

"It was the day Titus Mede II turned down the Thalmor, and started the war. I'm sure Delphine told you I'd be difficult, and to use that to gain my trust, to what end now, I don't know. The World Eater has returned, and without a Dragonborn to stop him, all is lost."

"But I'm Dragonborn..." Telki answered before it even registered she'd spoken, like most always. Luckily, it was just the right impetus to get Esbern moving and talking in a constructive manner.

"What child? You? That's why Delphine sent you? By the Gods, she actually found a Dragonborn? There's not a moment to lose, I'll be just a minute." Esbern quickly sorted out which tomes he would need from those he felt it safe to leave behind, and was ready to go fairly quickly. 

He was none too soon, for Etienne came slinking back to them. "We'll have to be quiet about it, they're in the warren tunnels. Follow me, and don't lag behind!" Telki and Erandur bookended Esbern as they followed the rapid shadow that was the thief. Telki spotted her own chalk markings, and realized she was back in familiar territory. She fell back a bit, letting Erandur and Etienne guide Esbern to safety. She was going to make sure word never reached the Emissary about Esbern.

In one of the many multilayered rooms, Telki had spotted the ubiquitous hanging pot and the usual oil spill beneath. A careful arrow shot against a iron bar caught the attention of the Thalmor. Apparently, it was the first interesting thing they'd found down there, because they all gathered around it like a bunch of gawking children. She hit the hanging pot, engulfing the Thalmor agents in flames. She heard their screams and they reminded her all to well of the screams she'd heard from countless rescued Stormcloaks, from Etienne, when she got him out of Elenwen's personal oubliette, or Thorald, when she rescued him from that unofficial Thalmor prison. She stayed until she was sure there would be none to return to Elenwen.

They had waited on her, the stinkers. She was sure the giveaway had been when the oil caught. It had sounded like a veritable explosion. "So, um, I took care of the Thalmor?" 

"Thanks, love. Those binty crows still give me the shakes." Etienne took them as far as the canal doorway. He was a little less awkward about accepting Telki's hug this time, and even went so far as to whisper a "thank you" in her ear. She gave him a watery smile, and kissed his cheek. He was staggering as he returned to the Ragged Flagon.

Neither Erandur or Esbern seemed to notice when Telki slipped off yet again. They were well on their way to Riverwood when old Grelod was found dead in her bed the next morning.


End file.
